


A Little Overprotective... Maybe...

by flickawhip



Series: Lilian Garcia Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Protective!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lilian had needed protecting...Written for the Imagines Blog





	A Little Overprotective... Maybe...

\- You met ‘Lili’ the same night the men decided they wanted her...  
\- They wanted her to choose  
\- You had stepped between her and them  
\- Blocking the way  
\- Making it clear you weren’t having it  
\- The men had left the second you blocked them  
\- Taking the hint slowly sometimes  
\- You had surprised yourself by smiling  
\- Feeling suddenly proud  
\- That had been the day you fell for Lilian  
\- Her smile had been so genuine when you turned to look at her  
\- She looked... happy  
\- Like she knew she’d found someone to keep her safe  
\- Protect her  
\- You smile  
\- Hold a hand out to her quietly  
\- “You alright?”  
\- She pauses  
\- Taking your hand, her fingers entwining with yours   
\- “I am now...”  
\- There’s a glimmer of understanding  
\- You can’t help but love her  
\- That may have been the first day  
\- But it was the first day of the rest of your life  
\- You are always at her side when she’s working backstage  
\- She smiles  
\- Finding it amusing that her ‘team’ had booked you  
\- Booking you before you had even met  
\- They didn’t need to know they had given you both a reason to be happy


End file.
